1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device. Priority is claimed Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-082775 filed on Apr. 4, 2011 in the Japan Patent Office, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless technology such as a wireless local area network (LAN) or the like has a relatively long communication range. For this reason, a device that performs communication using a wireless LAN enables communication regardless of some movement. However, short-range wireless technology such as TransferJet (registered trademark) has a communication range of about several centimeters, which is short. Thus, in a device that performs communication using short-range wireless technology, a device unintentionally moves away from a communication counterpart when, it is impossible to maintain a communication connection and perform data transmission normally.
In particular, when communication is cut off while received data is being written to a recording medium according to the small computer system interface (SCSI) standard whereby reading and writing are performed in sector units, data in the recording medium may be lost due to destruction of a file management area, and the like. Also, a configuration in which a user prohibits writing to a recording medium (write protect) by manipulating a switch that the recording medium has in order to prevent data loss has been known. This configuration has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H6-90427 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-90949. When such a recording medium is used, if there is a possibility of being cut off wireless communication during data writing, a user stops data writing to a recording medium by manipulating a switch that the recording medium has, thereby reducing the risk of data loss.